Princesa Fiera de Gryffindor, Príncipe Frío de Slytherin (Traducción)
by AgusdiAngeloMalfoy
Summary: ¡Un baile de Halloween! ¡Quidditch! ¡Verdad-o-Reto! ¡Nunca lo hare! ¡Muérdago! ¡Chocolate Caliente! ¡Santa secreto! ¡Día de San Valentín! ¡Amor! ¡Besos! ¡Travesuras! ¡Graduación! ¡Trabajar! ¡Enfermarse! Un año de Dramione (Y otras parejas), a partir de Hogwarts y terminando en el Ministerio de Magia. EN PROCESO.


**La Princesa Fiera de Gryffindor, El Príncipe Frio de Slytherin **

**Autora: ** -Mist

**Autora traductora: **AgusdiAngeloMalfoy

**Historia: **¡Un baile de Halloween! ¡Quidditch! ¡Verdad-o-Reto! ¡Nunca lo hare! ¡Muérdago! ¡Chocolate Caliente! ¡Santa secreto! ¡Día de San Valentín! ¡Amor! ¡Besos! ¡Travesuras! ¡Graduación! ¡Trabajar! ¡Enfermarse! Un año de Dramione (Y otras parejas), a partir de Hogwarts y terminando en el Ministerio de Magia. EN PROCESO.

**Disclaimer: **La historia le pertenece a -Mist, yo solo tengo su autorización para traducir la historia al español. Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling.

**Parejas: **Draco/Hermione, Ron/Pansy, Neville/Luna, Harry/Millicent, Ginny/Blaise, Theo/Lavander

**Nota de Autora para los recién llegados: ¡**Hola! ¡Es bueno saber que alguien está leyendo mi historia en el momento! Por favor lea la información anterior; por favor, lea al menos una vez y si usted es un autor, por favor, ¡utilice disclaimer!

**Nota de Autora para los que se reincorporan: ¡**Hola chicos! Por fin he encontrado mi cabeza y decidí hacer un esbozo de esta historia para que yo sepa a dónde va -un capítulo para cada mes y una conclusión- 13 capítulos. Verdad o Reto, nunca he hecho, y Quidditch todavía será incluido. Pido disculpas por mi **ACTUALIZACIÓN HORRIBLE** y darles ¡**LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES!**

**Nota de Autora Traductora: **Me enamore de esta historia, y la autora es una gran persona, asique le pedí su autorización para traducirla y me la dio, asique empecé a traducirla. Asique espero que disfruten la historia.

**Longitud del Capitulo: **1,566

**Titulo del Capitulo: **Capitulo 1: Septiembre

**Tema del Capitulo: **Proporciona información general de El Diario de Minerva McGonagall.

**Este diario pertenece a: Minerva McGonagall**

**_Septiembre 1, 1999_**

UN NUEVO AÑO, como siempre, significa un nuevo diario. Un nuevo diario, significa un nuevo año. Sin embargo, este año no es un año normal, así que en vez de tener un diario encuadernado en cuero aburrido con las páginas blancas, he conseguido algo un poco diferente.

He comprado una revista de color azul marino con las páginas cremosas, estampadas en oro con el siguiente texto:

**_Hogwarts: 1999-2000_**

**_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Jefes Séptimo Año_**

**_Ginevra Weasley y Josh Dunn_**

**_Jefes Octavo Año_**

**_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy_**

A medida que la guerra ha terminado, esos desafortunados estudiantes que perdieron su séptimo año de educación han vuelto a retomar su séptimo año. Este es el primer año que tenemos dos juegos de Jefes, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor de ella.

Las casas no están cooperando exactamente lo que yo hubiera esperado, pero es mejor que nada. La Srta. Granger y el señor Malfoy han estado trabajando duro para tratar de resolver el enojo de sus compañeros de casa, pero estoy triste de reportar que no funciona exactamente. Los Gryffindor todavía tienen un resentimiento contra la Srta. Parkinson por intentar vender al Sr. Potter, y los Slytherin siguen odiando a los Gryffindor por todo lo que usan. _*suspiro*_

En una nota más feliz, el señor Potter ha hecho más que empezar a planificar el juego de Quidditch y detalles con los otros capitanes; el Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Mathews, y Srta. Chang.

Curiosamente, el Sr. Potter ha cambiado al Guardián, y el Sr. Weasley a cazador. Creo que el señor Potter está tratando de alejarse de la posición de centro de atención de Buscador, pero qué suerte que lo haré de él; él ya tiene un rebaño de fangirls que van a verlo, sin importar la posición que juega. ¡Buena pena!

Todo el papel de conmutación de mí es jugar, y yo no sé quién va a ser buscador. Voy a escribir más cuando tengo algo de tiempo, probablemente la próxima semana.

**_Septiembre 8, 1999_**

TODO VA SEGÚN LO PLANEADO, y todos los profesores están manejando los estudiantes muy bien. Severus sigue siendo un idiota baboso, Sybil es todavía chiflada, y el profesor Binns todavía sigue juntando zánganos. La vida parece demasiado fácil después de la guerra, sobre todo porque El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se ha ido.

No me he encontrado con muchos problemas recientemente, pero hay problemas que acechan alrededor. Por desgracia, yo no soy capaz de estar en todas partes a la vez. Ahora sé por qué Dumbledore fue impulsado por la pared cuando tuvo que hacer frente a las situaciones. Merlín me ayude a mí y esta escuela, especialmente ayude a los Jefes. Cómo la Srta. Granger, el Señor Malfoy, el Sr. Dunn, y Srta. Weasley todavía están en sus pies me asombra, especialmente con un año tan difícil como este.

¡Oh! Casi he olvidado mencionar el zumbido principal, lo que tiene la escuela en un alboroto: el Sr. Potter y la Srta. Weasley, y el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger han roto.

Esto, por supuesto, tiene algunas repercusiones graves, como que el Sr. Potter tener que recurrir a esconderse en el baño para escapar de sus admiradoras, y la Srta. Granger y el señor Weasley siguen golpeándose en forma constante. ¡Oh Merlín, ayúdalos a todos!

**_Septiembre 15, 1999_**

¡YO LO VEO, LO VEO! ¡Hay amor que florece en el aire! Oh, cómo pensaba Dumbledore era un viejo loco cuando dijo que no había amor entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin, ¡pero es verdad! Por supuesto, ahora, se ha llevado a cabo mi viejo yo embustero. Quiero llegar a juntarlos a finales de año, ESPECIALMENTE a nuestros queridos Jefes de octavo año, que también resultan ser ¡Buscadores rivales! No sé QUE voy a hacer, pero voy a llegar a juntarlos:

Draco/Hermione  
Ron/Pansy  
Neville/Luna  
Harry/Millicent  
Ginny/Blaise  
Theo/Lavander

Me parece tan correcto que Slytherin y Gryffindor tengan un amor secreto. Tal vez algunos juegos entre las casa traiga esa unidad de trabajar juntos le pedirá que sean más... ¿mimoso?

Aquí está el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor:

**Buscadora: **Hermione Granger  
**Guardián:** Harry Potter  
**Cazador: **Ronald Weasley  
**Cazadora: **Ginny Weasley  
**Cazador: **Dean Thomas  
**Bateador: **Colin Creevey  
**Bateador: **Seamus Finnegan

**Buscador Suplente: **Cormac McLaggen (El quería venir y volver a hacer séptimo año)  
**Guardián Suplente: **Katie Bell (Su sexto año fue arruinado por Umbridge)  
**Cazador Suplente: **Anden Coleman (Originalmente un cazador; Actualmente en sexto año)  
**Cazadora Suplente: **Demelza Robins (Cuando no está en el Aprendiz de Astronomía con la profesora Sinistra)  
**Cazador Suplente: **Lee Jordan (Cuando no está trabajando con Fred y George)  
**Bateador Suplente: **George Weasley (Cuando no está trabajando en la tienda de bromas)  
**Bateador Suplente:** Fred Weasley (Cuando no está trabajando en la tienda de bromas)

**_Septiembre 22, 1999_**

JUSTO AYER, cogí el Trío de Oro a escondidas por la noche, como en los viejos tiempos. Yo no seré conocida, y no estaba en mí para castigarlos.

Hermione y Draco están planeando el evento de Halloween. Hasta ahora, esto es lo que tienen:

**Cena: **Pastel de carne picada, Pastel de carne, Pollo, Pavo, Ensalada griega, Bolas de masa hervida, Puré de papas, Maíz, Guisantes con mantequilla, Salchichas, Sopa de fideos con pollo, Sopa de tomate, Sopa de miso, Sopa de almejas.

**Postre: **Pies (Manzana, Arándano, Cereza, Mora, Crema de Banana, Queso, Limón, Calabaza, Fresa), Tartas (Caramelo, Natillas, Huevo, Bakewell*, Mantequilla), Chocolate (Honeydukes), Helado (Vainilla, Vainilla Francesa, Fresa, Menta, Chocolate, Pasta de la galleta)

**Bebidas: **Cerveza de mantequilla, Ponche, Jugo de calabaza, Agua, Limonada, Jugo de naranja.

**Decoraciones y Efectos: **Calabazas talladas, Papel crepé, Palos, Brujas carcajeantes, Máquina de niebla, Bobbling* brujas de luces, Cráneos, Hojas.

**Bolsas de Regalo: **Monedas del chocolate, petardos, Lollipops, canillas, Hechizo Resbalón (trozo de papel para escribir en él con movimientos de la varita y pronunciaciones), Bombas Glitter (globos que explotan al impactar, lleno de brillo), Máscaras, Brillitos-En-Los-Ojos Oscuros.

**Canciones: **Scream, Not For Your Life, Haunted, Evil Lurks Around, This Nightmare Will Never End, Run!, Howl, Shout, Horror, Those Eyes!

Los volantes son muy agradables también:

_¡Baile de Halloween misterioso!_

_Cuándo: 08:00, 31 de octubre 1999  
Quién: Todo el mundo (los fantasmas, los estudiantes, los maestros)  
Dónde: El Gran Salón_

_Este año, el Festival de Halloween está siendo reemplazado por un disfraz de Halloween y la bola de mascarada. Hogsmeade se extiende por dos horas, por lo que todo el mundo puede tener la oportunidad de comprar un traje y una máscara. Usted NO PODRA en ningún momento que le diga a alguien su nombre o su casa. La cena será servida, y después de que se haya despejado, el suelo se abrirá para el baile y habrá una mesa de refrescos. EL TOQUE DE QUEDA ES 11:30_

_Josh Dunn, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

**_Septiembre 27, 1999_**

¡NO PUEDO CREER que ya es el final de septiembre! El mes se ha ido tan rápido, y los equipos de Quidditch están realmente tomando forma. La rivalidad de las casas todavía está aumentando, y tengo la intención de hacer algo al respecto pronto. Tal vez después del Festival de Halloween entonces voy a ver cómo va todo.

Los estudiantes han estado trabajando duro y estudiando para sus exámenes, lo que obviamente deben ser influenciados por la señorita Granger. Los primeros años de su amor, y ella va fácil en ellos si se les atrapa a cabo después del toque de queda, pero es obvio que va a ser una buena madre.

El señor Potter y el señor Weasley, como siempre, han sido para nada bueno en sus travesuras. Sin embargo, me parece muy divertido a veces, así que tal vez vaya a permitir que Abril sea el mes de las travesuras.

Puede Ser.

**Nota de Autora: **Si usted está leyendo esto, es probable que usted haya encontrado el primer capítulo bastante corto.

**Por favor comente: **Sólo toma unos segundos, tal vez un minuto, y realmente aumenta la confianza de una persona.

**Tiempo de Chat: **Tenía muchas ganas de cambiar mi nombre de usuario a Invisigoth después de ver un episodio de los Archivos X. ¿Hay alguien aquí que es fan de Archivos X? Naruto? InuYasha? Rurouni Kenshin? Estoy empezando a entrar en el anime. Echa un vistazo a mi perfil para ver las parejas que disfruto.

_Finalmente encontré un poco de sentido común, los puse juntos, hice un dólar, y conseguí una buena idea.  
-Chico Anónimo_

_** -Mist**_

**Nota de Autora Traductora: **Al fin termine el capitulo, sé que es cortito, pero los otros son más largos. Espero que les guste y disfruten esta historia, al igual que yo al traducirla. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**_AgusdiAngeloMalfoy_**

P.D: Las palabras que tienen * son palabras que no tienen traducción al español.


End file.
